Blue Brother
by CrawlerCraft
Summary: 4 kids. Each girls. Millie, a X-Men fan, Hannah, a gothic MLP fanatic, Ashley, a Creepypasta fan, and Kate, a Doctor Who lover. All tomboys, about to watch X2. Their night, however, does not go as planned when they accidentally get an unexpected visit from Nightcrawler.
1. Chapter 1: Kate Made Flap Jacks

I was on Minecraft, getting into a fight with some trolls. Hannah was in the other room practicing the tuba. Ashley was eating pizza. And Kate…well Kate…was just doing things Kate does. It was our normal day. BUT NOTHING IS NORMAL TO ME SOO EEEEEHHHHH! At about 11 or so, I looked at the clock and realized that I was hungry. I walked outside of the patio because we were home alone. I smelled the smelly smell of BBQ. Kate was making flapjacks on the grill. Which is weird, because Kate can't cook. I fact, I'm pretty none of us can cook. That's why we get take out every night.

"Kate, you do know that you make flapjacks on the stove, right?"

"I know, Millie. But it highly necessary to BBQ them." She put the spatula down and turned to me. "Anyway, I rented a movie tonight!"

I gasped. "STAR TREK 3?"

"No…"

"GASP! THE HOBBIT 2?"

"No…"

"GASP! STAR WARS EPISODE 5?

"No…"

"I give. What?"

"My Little Pony."

I froze. "WHYYYYY!?"

"No, Imam kidding! It's X2!"

"Really?"

"Yes. Considered to be the best X-Men movie ever."

"Kate, you bought an X-Men movie? I'm proud of you. You usually force us to watch Doctor Who instead of Marvel."

"I know, but tonight is a special occasion! Why do you think I made flapjacks?" Just as she finished, the spatula and flapjacks caught on fire. In a heroic, Kate grabbed the grill without thinking and threw it in the neighbors backyard. "Well, then guess who's buying take out?"

"Hannah?"

"No."

"So, why is tonight so special?"

"Because tonight, we are preforming a ritual!"

I was confused. "Are you aloud to do that?"

"Most definitely!"

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because I read online somewhere that if you preform this ritual, you will be able to communicate to people you don't know."

"What does X-Men have to do with it?"

"Because, my dear victim, Millie, it will be our prop!"


	2. Chapter 2: Down the Chimney

After we ate, Ashley put the movie in and Kate made us sit in a circle surrounded by candles.

"Now," she said, quietly, "everybody hold hands."

Hannah and Ashley did as they were told, but being a tomboy who never puts their hair up or wears the color pink, I didn't.

"Millie," Kate said impatiently, "this will not work if you do not do as you are told."

"Fine." I grabbed Hannah's hand. Ashley gave me a smile, the creepy kind that told me that I almost got in trouble from someone who was not my mom. "SHUP!" I hissed at her.

Kate quickly grabbed the remote and paused the movie, then taking Ashley's hand again. The screen paused on the face of Mystique. "NOPE!" cried Kate, as she quickly paused it on the face of Nightcrawler. "Sorry, they're both blue."

"Da Ba Dee," said Ashley.

"Kate close her eyes. "I'm going into a trance." It was silent for a moment. Before Hannah could say something, anything, Kate started speaking some weird language. It sounded like she was trying to speak Chinese, but failing badly.

"Kate?" Hannah asked. Kate ignored her.

"Kate, this really…?" Ashley begun, before we heard a loud bang coming from the chimney.

"Santa?" asked Ashley.

I smacked upside the head. "NO, YOU DUMBO!" It's probably a bird that our neighbor shot with his shotgun."

"Bros," said Hannah, "my curiosity is getting the best of me. Imma check it out!" She slowly inched towards the fireplace. In fact, it took, like, a minute and a half for her to get there. She stuck he head in the fireplace. Nothing happened. "It's nothing," she told us. Her head just came out of the fireplace, when we saw something fall. It looked like a body. We yelled, because we don't scream, and ran into the other room.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" yelled Ashley. OUR NEIGHBOR SOMEHOW KILLED A MAN AND PUT HIM IN OUR CHIMNEY!"

"Relax!" said Hannah, putting her hand on Ashley's shoulder. "I'll call 911!"

"What'r we gonna say?" I yelled at her. "'Uh, yah, hi. We were preforming a ritual while watching X2 and this body fell down our chimney. Can you send backup now?'" Hannah looked down.

"Guys," said Kate, "there is a logical way to solve this

5 minutes later….

We came out with football armor on and pillows strapped to our chests and backs. We also had our helmets on. Kate held the kitchen knife in her hand. Ashley held her special pizza cutter. Hannah held a hammer an I carried out my toy lightsaber that I had planned to bring with my when Star Wars episode 7 came out. We formed a circle of death and inched slowly towards the body.

"Maybe if we throw it in the landlords backyard, no one will notice," suggested Ashley.

"Good idea," Kate told her. "We did do that the last time."

"Or we could just burry it in the backyard like a normal person would," Hannah told us.

"Hannah, nothing like this ever happens," I told her.

"Well, whatever," she cried. "I'll go get the shovel."

"AAAAWWWW!" Ashley cried. "My idea was cooler!"

"I'll go get my gravestone making kit," Kate moaned.

"Y'know, for a dead body, he sure looks pretty blue," I said.

"Maybe he was insane," Ashley told me.

"Yah, but how did he even get down the chimney? And why isn't he wearing shoes? And why are his feet so big?" We all froze.


	3. Chapter 3: Terrifying Blue Man

After making Kate pull the body out of the fireplace, we got a better look at him. I couldn't tell how old he was. He had black curly hair and marks all over his face. He wore a big coat and awesome looking pants. The weirdest part was that he was blue. He also had three figures. I guess I've seen weirder. Something was sticking out from behind him. I looked like…a tail? Ashley put her head on his chest.

"He's breathing," she told us. Kate looked doubtful.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Positive."

"Let me see," Kate said as she pushed Ashley aside. She stared at him for a couple seconds before slapping him in the face. His eyes opened and appeared to be yellow.

"OWWW!" he yelled. He looked like he was in shock. I walked over before my friends could make it worse.

"Um…are you ok?" I asked.

He moaned a little. "Who said that?" he asked quietly.

"Um…me?"

He looked up and suddenly sprang up, looking like he would attack us. He snarled at us and actually looked pretty terrifying.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I…I don't believe you…You're lying!" he yelled at us.

"Dude, if we were gonna hurt you, you'd probably be dead by now. You can trust us." I saw his eyes shift towards Kate, who was still holding the knife. "Never mind that. I'm Millie."

"And I'm Hannah."

"I'm Ashley."

"AND I'M KATE!" Kate screamed as the knife accidently flew out of her hands and into the wall. He looked terrified.

"My name is Kurt Wagner," he said, "but in the Munich Circus I was known as the Incredible Nightcrawler!" Nightcrawler. Out of every other character in the Marvel Universe, it had to be Nightcrawler.


	4. Chapter 4: Jerks

If you haven't already guessed, Nightcrawler is my absolute favorite X-Men character. I even watched a few Alan Cumming movies after watching X2. I really like the character. Ashley was so "kind" as to let us eat her pizza. She put up a good fight, but it was all good. While she was talking to Kurt, I saw Kate whisper something in her and Hannah's ear. When she came over to me, I heard, "Do not tell him that you know he is from a movie."

"Well," I began, "can I tell him that I know he is from a comic book?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because think about it. Every time someone does that in a movie or book, something goes wrong!"

I guess she was right. We all talked for a while until I heard Hannah say, "So, you have an accent. I'm sorry, but I have to know where you are from." Ashley punched her arm.

"Germany," he said quietly.

"Do you have family there?" Hannah asked. This time I was the one who punched her arm. It's one thing to ask that to Kurt's face, but MOVIE KURT! That's different.

After a while, me and my friends went in the other room to talk.

"Explain Kate," I said at once.

"I read it online somewhere. I didn't think it would actually happen!"

"So we just wasted our time trying to get a blue man out of our TV, and now he is in our kitchen," Hannah concluded.

"I have a question," I said, "How long will he stay?"

"Who said he's staying?" asked Kate as she picked up the knife.

"No Kate," said Ashley, "we're not doing that."

"What does he eat?" asked Hannah. "People?"

"No dude," I told her, "he's like us but blue."

"And he has a tail," Ashley added.

We went back into the kitchen and talked to Kurt for a while, until I looked at the clock and realized it was 9:00 pm. I looked at my friends and they each had different expressions on their faces. Hannah's said "I'm hungry" Ashley's said "He's a guy, no way" and Kate's said "I am Groot". I made a face at Ashley practically begging her to sleep on the couch, but she returned the favor with a "he's not my blue person" look. Kate leaned in and whispered, "We never had a guy stay over here before."

Hannah looked at Kate. "I don't think anyone has stayed here before."

"What should we do?" asked Ashley.

Kate smiled. She knew I was bad at this. She said, faster than the song Rap God, "Not It for who's room he sleeps in!"

"NOT IT!" they all said. Jerks.

This isn't happening.


	5. Chapter 5: This Chapter is Short

I went to my room and lay in my bed. No one usually sleeps because we are the best at what we do. I lay motionless for a while, thinking about Nightcrawler because I didn't want to wake up and find him gone. Maybe I should keep an eye on him. But there is a problem. We have no guest beds, and I'm pretty sure someone died on our couch. I went downstairs to find that my friends were gone and Nightcrawler was praying. I tried to walk away, but he turned around. "Hello," he said.

"Sup," I said back.

"Who is the girl with the long brown hair?"

I was confused. "Kate?"

"Ja. She scares me."

"I know. Everyone is scared of her."

We talked a while and he told me about his adventure with the X-Men. It was a little awkward, because I knew everything that happened in X2, but he told me more. More that you never see in the movie. I guess this wouldn't be to bad.


	6. Chapter 6: Last Short Chapter

I grabbed some old couch cushions and a blanket. I don't think Kate would mind if I took her Doctor Who Tardis blanket. Then again, I may not get breakfast tomorrow. I explained to Kurt that he had to stay in my room because I had to keep an eye on him.

"Why you?" he asked.

"Because the others know nothing."

He had a blank expression on his face. I realized he was looking at something. My X-Men posters. Oh no!

"You must really like the X-Men," he told me.

"Yah," I said. "I do." I saw my Nightcrawler action figures on my dresser and quickly shoved them behind my pictures before he could see.

"Alright," I began, "you are sleeping in here, but you have to promise me that you will stay 100% AWAY from my bed. Okay?"

"Ok," he told me.

"If you need something, go bother Hannah or something."

The last thing I heard from him was, "Danke." I was awake for a while. But I slept until 7:00 A.M. Like always.


	7. Chapter 7: SHUT UP!

I read my comic book for a couple minutes, even though I knew I was taking a big risk. I later walked to the kitchen and saw Ashley drawing a picture and Kate sitting next to her. I couldn't tell what she was drawing, but I think it had something to do with pineapples. Kate was telling a joke.

"So Mario, the gecko from Geico, and Bigbird walk into a bar…"

"Kate that joke was not funny then, and it never will be."

I inched closer to Kate, hoping she wouldn't bite me. Ashley looked up and saw me standing in front of Kate. I must have startled Kate, because she looked at me and yelled, "STRANGER DANGER! Oh wait, its just Millie!" I held my finger against my lips, indicating that Kurt was still asleep and that I had no idea if Hannah was. "Oh, sorry," Kate said quietly.

I picked up my DSI and started to play a Sonic Game. It wasn't long after before I realized it would die. The charger was in my room. I got and started to walk away, but Kate saw me. "Can I come?" she asked. I didn't want her to know the answer. Knowing Kate, she would probably touch all my stuff and then eventually break something. Classic Kate. BUT HOW COULD I IGNORE THAT FACE?

"Fine, but you can't touch or DO anything!" She skipped happily behind me. Ashley looked annoyed.

I walked in my room and Kate followed. She only came in my room once, but that ended after she broke something. Classic Kate! I found my charger plugged into the wall. I pulled it out and turned to see Kate staring at a sleeping Nightcrawler.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"WHAT I DO BEST! STALK PEOPLE!"

"SSSSHHHH!"

"Sorry."

"Kate stop it. No one stalks anyone!"

"Slenderman does it all the time!"

"I know, but…"

"I do it to everyone in this house!"

"I know, but…WHAT?!" Kurt flinched.

"Ok," I started, "one: NEVER DO THAT! Two, let's go bef…"

"HEY GUYS, HOW'S IT HAPPENING?" Hannah barged in. The teeth marks from Kate had been left on her for a week after that.


	8. Chapter 8: Hannah and the Fire

Hannah walked into the bathroom to dress her wound from the horrible bite of Kate. I made Kate wash her teeth with soap to clean them from Hannah. Kurt woke up after a couple minutes to see Kate in my room with a bar of soap in her mouth. It was Ashley's turn to make breakfast, so she decided Lucky Charms stuffed in pancakes. I liked it, and so did Kate. Hannah walked away right as she saw that it was Ashley cooking and Kurt followed her. Not cause he didn't like the food, but because he wanted to see Hannah's room.

"Wanna follow her?" I asked Kate.

"Yes," she replied. Ashley followed.

We peeked through Hannah's door to find her and Kurt just standing around. "So," Hannah started, trying to start a conversation, "you like cheese?"

Kurt looked confused. "I guess?"

"Well I hate it."

Kate started to chuckle, but Ashley elbowed her in the gut. I noticed that Kurt was looking at a book that Hannah had. It wasn't until he picked up the book when I realized it was mine. It was my Bible for Torah studies. "Is this yours?" Kurt asked Hannah.

"No, it's Millie's. I borrowed it to see if I could read it, but it turns out I don't know how to read in Hebrew."

Kurt turned a few pages and started to read. We could hear him recite quietly, which kind of surprised me and confused Kate. "I thought he wasn't Jewish," Kate whispered. I punched her arm; in response that the only Jewish person in this house knows that he's not Jewish. After a while, Kurt put the book down and I started to smell smoke. That was followed by a loud beeping noise. We ran as fast as we could. The grill was completely on fire! Ashley grabbed some towels and started swatting the flames. Hannah and Kurt ran in, their eyes widening.

"THIS IS WHY I SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO COOKS!" screamed Hannah. Kate was running around, chanting in some form of Star Wars language that, to me, sounded like a prayer. At this point, I was looking for a fire extinguisher, but then I remembered that we didn't allow them, just in case Kate mistook it for whipped cream. Speaking of Kate, now she was throwing our Star Wars Episode 1 double disk feature into the fire, convinced that it's "evil" would put the fire out. I tried to get Ashley away from the flames before she would catch on fire, but as I pulled her away, I felt something warm. As if Pyro had touched my hand for no reason.

I remembered nothing after…


	9. Chapter 9: Not a Dream

I watched as our house burnt into flames. Hannah was in shock, Kate was in awe, and Ashley was texting: #livinonthestreets. It wasn't until I saw nothing but ashes when I heard my name being called.

"Yo, bro!" I heard. It sounded like Kate. Suddenly, everything was blurry. Then, I saw Kate looking over me. I appeared to be on the couch.

"Wh…I…huh?" I tried to speak. "I thought the house went into flames."

"You must have had a dream," I heard Hannah say next to me.

"Where is Ashley?"

"She's on the couch." Hannah pointed to Ashley who was holding an ice pack to her forehead. She waved at me.

"What about the house?" I asked.

"The house is fine," Kate responded, "The fire was burnt out an hour ago."

"But who put it out?"

"I did." I heard a voice from the hallway. Like, from a movie I saw once. And then I remembered what happened the past night. I looked in the shadows to see a pair of yellow eyes and a tail swaying back and forth. I forgot Kurt was here. I think Kate did as well. She seemed to have taken her toy sonic screwdriver and point it at him until she remembered. I told Hannah to come closer. "That wasn't a dream, either?"

"No."

I was confused. What was reality? Were there any other characters in this world that were coming out of out TV? Who was next? Harry Potter? Obi-Wan? Frodo? The possibilities were probably endless.

Two question still remains, though. How do we get him out of here? And do we want to get him out of here?


	10. Chapter 10: A Brief Talk

My back hurt and my legs felt stiff….

I sat with Ashley at the kitchen table later that evening. Hannah and Kate were in their rooms, probably sleeping (or watching the latest episode of the Walking Dead) and Kurt was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"Hey, Millie?" Ashley whispered, "If you were a mutant, which power would you have?"

"I don't know, maybe, um…"

"You want teleportation, don't you?"

"More or less. You?"

"I don't know either. Perhaps a way to bring BEN Drowned out of the computer to make him be my best friend and make him control people on the computer to freak them out. More or less."

I was about to laugh, when something came into my mind. "Ashley?"

"What?"

"What if something like this happens again? But not with X-Men characters. Like, what if Jeff the Killer comes out of my computer screen?"

"Then we'll befriend him like we did with Kurt!"

"No, you don't see the point! He could kill us!"

"True…but what if it's Jane instead of Jeff?"

"What if it's…Spock!? I like Spock!"

"Legolas or Gimli?"

"Rocket Raccoon?"

"Shrek?"

"Dude that could be bad."

"Oh. Well, it could be worse. Bellatrix…"

"Elmo…"

"Jar Jar," we both said at once. After that, we stopped talking. Until Hannah walked in.


	11. Chapter 11: Burns

Hannah walked into the kitchen to eat. It was 3:00 in the morning, but she doesn't care. None of us do. She decided to eat some waffles. I didn't want to take the risk of setting the house on fire so I told her to cook. Remember when I said none of us could cook? Well, out of the four of us, Hannah is probably the only one who can touch a grill or stove without burning another human. That, or a Star Wars movie that was worth about fifteen dollars.

After about ten minutes, I got up to sit on the couch, but stopped when I saw Kurt. I kept forgetting he was here for some reason. Sometimes I got suspicious, so I checked to see if he really was asleep. Plus, I never got to thank him for putting out the fire. Hannah told me that he found the extinguisher before her and put the fire out and that afterwards, he helped our burns. I heard him breathing, as I got closer. I saw that there were burns on his hands, and I started feeling stupid. It was my fault for the fire because I brought up the idea of following him and Hannah. I felt someone touch my shoulder. I was shocked to see Kate resting her hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Comforting you," she responded. "You seem sad. Don't worry about it, Millie. I know what it's like to lose your parents."

"My parents aren't dead, and neither are yours."

Kate slowly walked away.


	12. Chapter 12: Creepypastas to Mutants

The rest of the day was pretty random. Ashley had locked herself in her room so she could record Minecraft commentary. Hannah went to do some shopping and took Kate with her. Kate wanted to stay, but Hannah told her that she would come shopping and that she would like it. Kurt was reading a book on the couch. Somehow, I always thought he was going to run away at any moment without warning. I went into my room, but left the door open so that I could hear a BAMF if he did run away. However, I was surprised to see him enter my room not long after. I had been reading some Creepypasta.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Um…Jane the Killer," I responded. I didn't know how to respond because while Jane was one of my favorites, the story was pretty badly written. Plus, I didn't think Kurt would be into that kind of stuff.

'people never understand the power of the pastas'

He smiled. "What's it about?"

Now I was a little shocked. "Um…well…it's about a girl named Jane who witnesses a new boy named Jeff beat up the local bullies, and it involved stabbing. In Jeff's story, Jeff the Killer, Jeff's brother takes the blame and gets sent to jail. Jane sees that happen and tells Jeff that she will be his friend and comfort him." I pretty much summed up Jeff and Jane's stories, except I didn't really mention that Jeff made himself and Jane look like Pasta Monsters. I just mentioned how they looked and what they did now with one of those, "long story short" sentences.

"So…they are like…mutants?" he asked.

I tried not to laugh at the thought of Jeff and Jane wearing X-Men suits. "Well," I started, "they aren't exactly normal, but…"

"I get it. She is ashamed to show her face in public. And he wants people to be like him. He wants revenge."

Since Kurt wasn't supposed to know where he really comes from, he isn't fully aware that mutants don't exist in this world. It was kind of funny, hearing him think that Jeff and Jane were mutants. I know Jeff and Jane as killers, not mutants. But, if you thought about it, it does kind of sound like all of the Pastas are mutants. Kind of like him. Different.


	13. Chapter 13: What Happened to Kurt?

"Hey, Millie." I heard Kate's voice behind me. She was holding the X2 DVD. She had a sad expression on her face.

"What?"

"It's about Nightcrawler."

"Oh no. Did he run away?"

"No."

"Did someone see him?"

"No."

"Did you kill him?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"He's…not talking…"

"What do you mean?"

Kate walked with me to the living room. She pointed at the backdoor. In the backyard, I could see Kurt standing, facing away from the door, and looking at the fence. I stepped outside. "You ok?" I asked him. There was no reply. I waved my hand in front of his face. I noticed that he didn't blink.

"Should I slap him again?" Kate asked. Before I could reply, there was a loud BANG. We jumped. Kate flinched shortly after. A raindrop had fallen on her nose. The sky started turning dark.

"Kurt, come on," I tried to tell him. He wouldn't move.

Later, the four of us were sitting at the table, looking towards the backyard. I'm pretty sure Kurt had been in the same position all day.

"Maybe we should dump water on his head," Ashley suggested.

"I could probably check him out a little," Kate responded.

"Your not a doctor," Hannah told her.

"True. But I could be THE Doctor."

I opened the backdoor. "KURT!" I yelled, but nothing happened. What was happening?


	14. Chapter 14: When Am I Going Home?

Eventually, Ashley pushed Kurt into the house. He was soaking wet. Kate mentioned something about how if he had fur, he would be have to shake himself to get dry. It ended with me kicking her leg and her curling up into a ball on the floor. We sat Kurt down on the couch and he gave us a blank expressionless look.

"EARTH TO BLUE MAN!" Hannah yelled.

"I'll dump some pre heated soup on him," Kate began.

"What…no!" I glanced at the clock. It read 11:00. "Maybe he's tired."

I took him to my room and he just stood there for a while. Eventually, Hannah came in and forcefully pushed him to the ground until he was flat on his back. Before I went to bed, I heard a soft voice say, "When will I be going home?"

I looked down at Kurt. "Well, do you even live anywhere?" He looked up at me. "Like, do you live with the X-Men, or…"

"How do you know I'm with the X-Men?"

"I…uh…um…"

"When are you going to take me back?"

"Tomorrow." Oops.


	15. Chapter 15: Ok, Another Short Chapter

"Will you take me home tomorrow?"

I started to feel numb. Me and my dumb brain. "Yep," I told him. "I mean, there may be a tiny possibility that you may NOT go back tomorrow, but I promise you will eventually."

"The mansion is in Westchester."

I didn't want to be locked in a car or plane for hours with Kate, so I wasn't going to drive all the way to Westchester. Then I thought to myself, what if I DID tell him about whom he really is. What if I told him…about Nightcrawler? "Kurt," I started, "I have to tell you something abou…" I stopped when I realized he wasn't listening. He had fallen asleep, probably while I was thinking of the possibilities of being locked in a car with Kate.

I tried to think of what I could say to him. Maybe I could tell him that he came from another universe that worships Stan Lee like a god. Yes, that sounds convincing! I tried to sleep and succeeded for about four hours. I finally decided to get out of bed after lying there for another twenty minutes. No one was in the kitchen, so I did something Kate wouldn't like me doing with Nightcrawler in the house.

I watched X2.


End file.
